Scars
by Winter-Nights16
Summary: Dark Pit and Hesper reflect on their impressions of each other and how their lives have somehow become irreversibly connected. Takes place after Chapter 9 with a time skip to a year after the end of the game.


**A/N: "Kage" is the alias that Hesper gave to Dark Pit in "Fallen Angel with an Attitude." You should probably read that and "Three Human Years" before reading this. More notes at the bottom.**

* * *

Sometimes Hesper took a look at Kage and couldn't help but wonder about the type of life he lived. She remembered when they had first met and she had needed to treat some of his injuries. He still hadn't told her where he had gotten them from.

During that time, when Kage had been unconscious and she had dragged him to her house, she had found numerous scars. They were old, very faded, and almost unnoticeable, but they were scars nonetheless. Long, thin lines and faint blotches of slightly redder skin. They were scattered all over his body. She could make a good guess at what had caused them. He seemed accustomed to battle, after all.

The only part of him that seemed unscathed were his wings. They were carefully tended to and kept in peak condition. Kage seemed proud of his wings, and she could see why. It must be grand, soaring through the skies, free as a bird. It were those wings that carried him far, far away after their week together was up. Part of her regretted not asking him more about his life, but she knew she had no right to ask.

* * *

Dark Pit thought about going back to visit several times. His pride wouldn't allow him to admit it, but he had formed a small attachment to the village girl who lived alone in a house too empty for a child her age. It was nice to think that even he had a place to return to, but he also felt it unwise to form any permanent bonds. However, he couldn't deny that the week he spent in her house had been… pleasant. For a while, he didn't need to worry about shelter or food. He even had some non-hostile company, which was refreshing.

However, he had taken note of a few things about the girl. Her hands were almost as callous as his own. Tiny scratches seemed to always litter across her arms — from branches and thorns, he assumed. There was also a long, straight scar along her left forearm. His best guess was that it was caused by shooting arrows. He had his own experiences with arrow shafts and fibers grazing his skin upon releasing a bow string, though it probably happened a lot more for her than it did for him.

Dark Pit marveled at how even the youngest humans needed to learn how to fight. It made him all the more angrier at how the Earth got dragged into the gods' wars. Humans were caught in the middle, forced to deal with divine squabbles on top of their own daily struggles. It didn't sit right with him. Thus, he needed to go and give the gods a piece of his mind. It was a big job, and so he would be kept busy for a while. That was what Dark Pit told himself whenever he thought about going back to visit Hesper.

* * *

The next time they saw each other was four years later. Dark Pit looked the same, which wasn't all that strange since he was more or less immortal. Hesper, however, had aged. She was now sixteen, a whole two years older than his physical age. She looked a lot different too. Dark Pit tried not to let his eye twitch at the fact that Hesper had grown to be the same height as him, and if they had met any later, she may have ended up taller than him. However, there was only one thing off about her that made him truly frown….

* * *

Hesper couldn't describe the joy she felt when she saw Kage again. He was more or less the same, though his expression was softer than before and his lips seemed to be a step away from curving into a smile. He looked happier, and that was enough to make her happy as well. However, there was only one thing off about him that made her truly frown….

* * *

His wings looked frailer, as if they had lost power, and if she looked closely enough, she could see strange burn marks beneath the feathers.

* * *

She had gained more scars, including two long ones where grey wings now protruded from her back.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, talk about spontaneous inspiration. Anyway, this hints toward the bigger Kid Icarus Uprising fanfiction I hope to write in the future. Again, Hesper and Dark Pit's relationship is meant to be platonic. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
